The Vytal Games
by Stockiebasher97
Summary: A short one-shot detailing JAC OneManBand's RWBY Students Hunger Game Simulation. Without the child murder. Rated T for violence
1. The Games

"Welcome to the 40th Bi-Annual Vytal Games!" Professor Port screams through a microphone. "And this year's , like all others, will be a spectacle of talent in combat, knowledge and survival skills."

Dr Oobleck continues, "24 Random students have been selected, they will be dropped into the wide open enclosure, which we have guaranteed is Grimm-free, for now. Anyway when a competitor's aura reaches dangerous levels, or they are facing certain death, they will be pulled from the arena, this tournament does take some days, so at dusk every evening cannon shots will be fired for every competitor who had been eliminated in the previous 24 hours."

 **Day 1- The Cornucopia**

The camera goes into the large preserve, focusing on the combatants. The horn to begin the Games blasts around the Cornucopia, where various weapons and supplies are found.

Sky dashes into the middle grabbing a canteen of water, before scrambling for the trees, knowing better than to stay any longer than necessity required him to.

Mercury, thinking carefully, opted to dash straight away from the caches of supplies, knowing full well they weren't worth his position in the arena, he did notice Ren and Dove were squabbling over a bag, before the green-shirted man scurried into the undergrowth some distance from him.

Penny dashed in, nabbing a sickle, and quickly made a break for the safety of the forest, she observed Pyrrha picking up a backpack, and seriously considered taking her out there and then, but remembered what her semblance was.

Sage, in his sage wisdom chose to flee once he saw Emerald grabbing one of the other packs sitting out, Ruby and Nora followed suit, though separately.

Jaune was mere seconds away from a bag, before a sharp, stabbing, pain struck his back, and he was beamed out, the bag beamed with him and Russel, his assailant, ran for the trees' cover.

Sun, immediately clutched a first aid kit to his still exposed chest, swiftly exiting the immediate area, as he noticed Neo, the silent killer, picking up a shortbow, about twenty arrows and a quiver.

Yatsuhashi and Weiss both high-tail it away from the supplies, followed almost instantly by Fox, who was scared off by Coco's icy, determined stare.

Neptune and Yang's eyes lock before running into the thick vegetation together.

Velvet was about to pick up a pack, before Scarlet plunged his sword into it, ruining it's contents. The two have a short fight, Scarlet parries and turns only to have Velvet plunge the knife straight into his kidney area and is eliminated.

Blake was beginning to gather food, but chose to flee once she saw Cardin wielding a pair of Sais.

 **Day 1- Midday**

In a clearing, Velvet, Sage, Cardin and Pyrrha were all ready to pounce on each other at a moments notice, before Cardin, rightly believing he would be the first to go, suggested the four of them hunt for the others. Begrudgingly the other three agree to go along with this plan.

Sun sits in a tree some distance away, fashioning a spear, using a tree branch and a sharp piece of flint, he came across shortly after fleeing the Cornucopia.

Ren sits under a rocky overhang and thinks of home, and Nora. Nearby, Yatsuhashi, Penny, Weiss, Sky and Russel agree to scour the area for other students, fortunately for Ren they begin looking in the opposite direction.

Blake continues gathering food, as was plan one. She begins to collect fruit from a nearby tree, she hears several loud noises, but they don't seem to be getting too close, so she continues. Meanwhile, close by, Nora attempts to sleep her way to nightfall.

Fox comes across Mercury while exploring the area. They engage in a fist fight, with Mercury ultimately strangling Fox until he is beamed out of the arena.

Yang, being the adventurous type began to wander and discovers a cave. She hears a yelp of pain, but chooses to ignore it.

Bronze spotted Emerald through some tall grass, knowing better that to fight unarmed, he turns to flee, spraining his ankle in the process.

Neo nocks an arrow in her bow, attempting to fish with her archery skills. Neptune watches, unnoticed somehow, by hiding in the bushes.

Coco decides to explore the arena, probably looking for allies, if only temporary ones. She hears humming; Ruby picking flowers.

 **Day 1- Evening**

3 Cannon shots are heard as three names illuminate the new night sky, Jaune Arc, Scarlet David and Fox Alistair.

Ren sees supplies drop down, intended for him by some unknown sponsor. The note with them reads, To Ren, these supplies came with me when I was taken out, I would give them to Pyrrha but I don't trust the fact she's teamed up with others. I would have sent Nora some, but I couldn't find her. Best wishes, Jaune.

Mercury is sitting on a rock, when a medium sized box lands in front of him. He opens the box to discover an explosive.

Cardin and Sage run into Neo and Coco while searching, the four agree to bunk together for the night and tell ghost stories to break the tension.

Sun finds Yang and engages her, his spear is destroyed and he is ultimately beaten, but Yang spares him the trip home, he limps away trying to come up with some other plan to survive the night.

Yatsuhashi attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful and sleeps in the cold for the evening.

Nora is woken from her slumber by a large crate of fresh water being dropped next to her. She takes as much as she can carry, before hiding the rest.

Russel is surprised to be delivered a hatchet from some unknown friend on the outside. Neptune sees this and screams for help, and runs very quickly away from Russel.

Penny and Sky find Emerald while separated from their group, and the three agree to sleep in shifts.

Ruby is beaten down by Velvet, she pleads to Velvet to let her continue, before smashing a thick branch against her head, when she moves in close, eliminating her.

Dove begins to succumb to delirium caused by his sprained ankle, and starts questioning his own sanity, while resting his injured leg.

Pyrrha looks at the night sky, upset at Jaune's elimination. Blake tends to a wound she received picking food, and Weiss observes a campfire, but chooses, wisely, to remain hidden.

"Well ladies and Gentlemen, it's the second day of the games and four of the combatants are already gone. Jaune Arc, Fox Alistair and Velvet Scarlatina of Beacon and Scarlet David of Haven fell in the first 24 hours. Who knows who will fall today?"

 **Day 2- Morning**

Ren receives some medical supplies from Jaune, in the outside.

Neo and Russel both injure themselves while preparing to defend themselves.

Cardin, rightly fearing for his life, crafts a slingshot to protect himself with.

Pyrrha catches Sun unawares and steals some of his things.

Penny, Dove, Coco and Nora elect to raid Blake's camp while she is out hunting. She returns to find her food stockpile gone, her fire extinguished and her bedding torn to shreds.

Sage opts to explore the arena. Meanwhile Mercury comes across Yang, who throws a knife she acquired into his chest before he can run, eliminating him.

Weiss, now completely abandoned by her group, decides to collect some fruit from nearby trees. On a nearby cliff, Ruby goads Sky into a knife fight, which she wins after pushing him off the cliff.

Yatsuhashi, channeling his inner beaver, constructs a shack from vines, sticks and large branches.

 **Day 2- Evening**

Three more cannon shot and three more names flash in the evening sky, Velvet Scarlatina, Mercury Black and Sky Lark.

Neo looks at the names, and finishes cooking her food, before putting her fire out and swiftly looking for shelter.

Nora cannot start a fire and has to go the night without warmth.

Ren encounters Coco, the fight and Ren wins by turning Coco's own weapon against her, eliminating the fashionable gunner. Similarly, Russel is able to pilfer Pyrrha's weapon and ends her chance for victory.

Cardin, finally admitting his weakness, cries himself to sleep.

Emerald and Ruby run into each other and form and uneasy truce for the night. Both sleep with one eye open, as if daring the other to try something.

Yang returns to her cave and thinks of home, her dad, her uncle and Zwei.

Blake finishes setting up camp number two, only to pass out from exhaustion.

Neptune receives fresh food from Scarlet on the outside. Meanwhile, Penny attempts to treat an infection.

Sage, while exploring the arena, finds his friend Sun, they then discover Weiss and Yatsuhashi at his shack, and agree to tell ghost stories to raise the spirits and lighten the mood.

Dove begins to cry himself to sleep as he believes he is going crazy.

"Well folks, we're officially in day 3 of this year's Vytal Games. Yesterday we saw the eliminations of Sky Lark of Beacon and Mercury Black of Haven. Let's see if Day 3 brings anything new and exciting."

 **Day 3-Morning**

Cardin finds Nora and the two agree to hunt for other tributes, Cardin to satisfy his crippling loneliness, and Nora to satisfy her fetish for breaking people's legs.

Sage makes a wooden spear, he goes to give it to Sun, only to find he has disappeared.

Neo comes across an injured Penny, she begs Neo not to hurt her, Neo instead helps tend to the wounds.

Ruby begins searching high and low for a source of clean water after leaving Emerald by herself.

Blake observes smoke on the horizon, but chooses not to investigate, not knowing what to expect.

Russel fishes, hoping nobody eliminates him while he is preoccupied.

Weiss discovers Dove not far from Yatsuhashi's shack, she attacks him, but he is able to escape.

Emerald spots a cabin, she attempts to sneak in, but is taken out by a hatchet wielded by Yatsuhashi and she is eliminated.

Sun, Ren and Yang track down and eliminate Neptune. Sun is mostly absent from the fight, being morally conflicted about attacking his closest friend.

 **Day 3- Evening**

Four blasts echo around the arena and four names appear on the dark blanket of of the sky, Coco Adel, Pyrrha Nikos, Emerald Sustrai and Neptune Vasilas.

Weiss and Yatsuhashi return to the shack to discover Penny sitting by the fire, they contemplate the Games and the upcoming events of tomorrow.

Sage finds Ruby attempting to sleep, and offers to help warm her.

Ren looks at the night sky, thankful Nora's name hasn't appeared yet.

Nora and Yang, bump into each other after losing sight of Cardin and Sun and Ren, respectively, they then decide to sleep in shifts.

Dove picks up Penny's sickle that she dropped in Night One, he hears a noise and swings wildly, causing the elimination of Cardin, who was searching for Nora.

Blake has an explosive land in her camp from an unknown sponsor. She cautiously buries it to prevent premature detonation.

Sun thinks of winning and still feels bad about letting Neptune get eliminated.

Russel finds Neo and begs her to kill him. She considers seriously, before deciding to keep him in.

"For those of you just tuning in, we are in Day 4 of the Vytal Games, yesterday Five students were returned to us, Cardin Winchester, Coco Adel and Pyrrha Nikos of Beacon and Emerald Sustrai and Neptune Vasilas of Haven. Let's hope this day is just as exciting as the last."

 **Day 4- Morning**

Ren injures himself while readying for battle, reluctantly, he hides and attempts to wait the day out.

Blake picks flowers, she hopes they will help her cook us some food or brew a concoction to heal her.

Yatsuhashi thinks of home, and of his three fallen teammates, Coco, Velvet and Fox.

Ruby makes a long wooden spear, to compensate for not having Crescent Rose.

Nora and Russel agree to co-operate for the day. Though neither is quite sure when this alliance will break down, or if it'll make it past midday.

Sage is given a hatchet by Neptune, with a note which says 'end Sun, Ren or Yang with this, I don't care which.'

Weiss, Neo, Penny and Yang decide to raid Dove's poorly made camp while he's out hunting. All he finds left is smoking remains of campfire.

Sun begins climbing vines on the side of a cliff, in an effort to reach higher ground.

 **Day 4- Evening**

A single cannon blast is heard, Cardin's name flashes across the sky for an instant, then disappears.

Weiss begins tracking another competitor, she finally locates and disposes of Sun.

Penny is given a hatchet from an outside sponsor, she suspects it is Ironwood, but won't ever tell him that.

Blake, Ruby and Russel cheerfully sing together to keep their morale up during the night.

Sage, Yatsuhashi, Yang and Ren all choose to remove themselves from the games, by intentionally putting themselves in a deadly scenario.

Neo tends to the wounded Nora, hoping for some company through the night.

Dove cannot sleep due to paranoia and guilt over what happened to Cardin.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first ever Vytal Games multi-day episode, today we broadcast for 36 hours straight. Yesterday another five unluckies were returned to the world. Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren and Yatsuhashi Daichi of Beacon and Sun Wukong and Sage Ayana of Haven. Let us return to the arena to see what awaits us today."

 **Day 5- The Feast**

The cornucopia is replenished with more food, supplies, weapons and mementos of the participants friends and family.

Dove chooses not to go to the Feast, being unable to look Cardin in the eyes, even as a photo.

Neo and Ruby grapple for a piece of raw meat, eventually Neo gives up and abandons the Cornucopia.

Penny chooses not to go to the Feast, instead working on setting traps up around her camp.

Weiss and Russel work together to drown his former partner, Nora. They are successful and she is eliminated.

Blake decides not to go to the Feast, eager to rebuild her stockpiles of food, and ensure that the explosive is still safe.

 **Day 5-Midday**

Russel attempts to climb a tree, the branch starts breaking and he lands on Dove, dropping their Aura levels into the red and eliminating both of them.

Blake attempts to fish with a trident, but fails to catch anything.

Weiss makes an improvised bow and some arrows to practice her archery.

Neo discovers a river, she bottles some water for future ingestion.

Penny searches the arena for a water source, but does not seem to find one.

Ruby is given clean water by Yang, who desperately wants her sister to win for Team RWBY.

 **Day 5- Evening**

A record 8 cannon shots are heard in the distance as the 8 names show up against the night backdrop. Sun Wukong, Sage Ayana, Yatshuhashi Daichi, Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark.

Penny sneaks up on Blake during the night, she nearly decapitates the faunus and Blake is returned to the outside world.

Neo is awoken by nightmares of Cinder and Roman punishing her if she fails.

Ruby finds her partner Weiss and tends to her wounds, hoping to gain an ally in the last hours of the games.

 **Day 6- Morning**

Ruby find a pair of Sais covered by dirt, the pair Cardin dropped in the early hours of the fight. She hears rustling in the bushes nearby and dives in blades first, stabbing at, and eliminating Penny.

Neo climbs a large tree, halfway up the branch she is using for support breaks, and she plummets out of the competition.

Weiss picks flowers, to make some tea to share with Ruby when she returns.

 **Day 6-Evening**

3 Cannon shots are heard on the last night of the competition. Blake Belladonna, Penny Poledina and Neo Politan.

Ruby ignites Weiss with some Fire Dust, ending her attempt at Vytal Games glory.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your winner Ruby Rose of Team RWBY of Beacon."


	2. The Stats

**Position-Name-School-Kills**

 **1st-Ruby Rose- Beacon Academy- 4 kills(Velvet,Sky,Penny,Weiss)  
2nd-Weiss Schnee- Beacon Academy- 2 kills(Sun,Nora)  
3rd-Neo Politan- Haven Academy- 0 kills  
4th-Penny Poledina- Atlas Academy- 1 kill(Blake)  
5th-Blake Belladonna- Beacon Academy- 0 kills  
6th-Dove Bronzewing- Beacon Academy- 1 kill(Cardin)  
7th- Russel Thrush- Beacon Academy- 3 kills(Nora,Jaune,Pyrrha)  
8th-Nora Valkyrie- Beacon Academy- 0 kills  
9th-Lie Ren- Beacon Academy- 2 kills(Coco,Neptune)  
10th-Yang Xiao Long- Beacon Academy- 2 kills(Mercury,Neptune)  
11th-Yatsuhashi Daichi- Beacon Academy- 1 kill(Emerald)  
12th-Sage Ayana- Haven Academy- 0 kills  
13th-Sun Wukong- Haven Academy- 1 kill(Neptune)  
14th-Cardin Winchester- Beacon Academy- 0 kills  
15th-Neptune Vasilas- Haven Academy- 0 kills  
16th-Emerald Sustrai- Haven Academy- 0 kills  
17th-Pyrrha Nikos- Beacon Academy- 0 kills  
18th-Coco Adel- Beacon Academy- 0 kills  
19th-Sky Lark- Beacon Academy- 0 kills  
20th-Mercury Black- Haven Academy- 1 kill(Fox)  
21st-Velvet Scarlatina- Beacon Academy- 1 kill(Scarlet)  
22nd-Fox Alistair- Beacon Academy- 0 kills  
23rd-Scarlet David- Haven Academy- 0 kills  
24th-Jaune Arc- Beacon Academy- 0 kills**


End file.
